Stuck in the Elevator
by Brovaries
Summary: Rachel and Garfield are stuck in an interesting position. They're stuck in a hotel elevator! Read on to see if they survive the bickering, flirting, and thrashing around! Will these two friends split the relationship or will romance grow?BBXRAE. R&R.


* * *

**I'm back! I know I have the couples' counseling one to finish, but I hit a block. So this is what spurted out of that jam. lol. Please continue reading my works and I hope you enjoy. **

**I know you'd like to find out what happens when Gar and Rae are stuck in an elevator...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the idea! :)**

* * *

Rachel walked into the hotel room and dropped her purse by the bathroom while examining her quarters.

Le Dempsey.

It was a nice hotel, one of the fanciest in New Jersey and she couldn't complain. Flowers decorated the extremely high ceiling and the floors were amazingly soft. There was a basket of fruits next to the mini fridge and the lavender walls gave the room a warm aroma.

Feathers adorned the carpet. This was a paradise for her and she was sure not to let the time go to waste.

She had heard the service was unbelievable and the food would blow your mind. She made it her mission to find out if this hotel really was worth every compliment.

Rachel sighed and pulled out her hotel card. Room 514. It wouldn't be long before Kori arrived so the peace Rachel was receiving now had to be well cherished. Suddenly she heard the door open.

"Rachel! You have entered before me. Tell me, how great is this hotel?" her twenty-three year old friend squealed. Rachel mumbled a greeting and walked over to her to give an awkward hug.

"Yeah, it's amazing. Where's Richard?" she wondered, curiously. Kori threw her bags to the side and turned on her desk lamp. Suddenly without any warning, she flung herself onto a bed and inhaled the smell of the heavenly white pillows.

"Oh how wondrous! This will be my bed, is that alright?" Kori smiled at her best friend and squeezed her hand. Rachel shrugged.

"If that's what makes you happy."

Rachel sat down on her bed and stretched. It would be another ten minutes before she finally got to relax in her own wondrous bed. She had to get her luggage from the white Bentley her and her male friend Gar shared.

"Rachel, Richard had requested for me to tell you that he and Victor would be bringing our luggage up," Kori grinned, sprawled on a seafoam green couch, flipping channels.

"Tomorrow's weather will be quite cloudy with a chance of-"

"He goes for the pass-"

"We'll be right back with-"

"Chandler and Monica have been-"

Rachel snapped back into reality and tore her eyes away from the television set. "Really? Good. I did not want to go down another five floors," she admitted, stifling a yawn.

She noticed Kori unpacking one of her suitcases and heard a sound. "Oh my. I am so hungry," she blushed grabbing her stomach. Rachel grabbed her purse off the counter and opened the door.

"I'll go buy us some snacks. Victor told me earlier today that at eleven PM he'd bring a chicken and tofu combo. A few bags of Lays will hold you over for two hours right?" she wondered, digging in the purse for her vibrating cell phone. It was Victor's text message.

Kori replied happily and proceeded to watch a soap opera with great zeal. She walked out of the fancy room and took a breath of hallway air.

Rachel lumbered over to an elevator to see Gar exiting with a large suitcase. He grinned and reached out to her.

"Wow Rae, looking better than when I last saw you twenty minutes ago!"

She rolled her eyes.

"So what are up to?" he smiled, kissing her cheek. Rachel's facial expression never changed except for the occasional smile he would cause her.

"I'm buying snacks for Kori. You're heading up to your room?" she asked, hoping the next elevator would come soon. Suddenly two small twins sprinted into the area, pushing Rachel against a wall. Garfield stared at them bewildered and as soon as one elevator opened the kids jumped in.

Gar groaned.

"My room is 602. Pretty high up, you know. There is a vending machine on the floor above me. Wanna come up with me? I'll even pay for your snacks!" he grinned, squeezing her hand. She shrugged.

"Okay."

He pumped his fist in the air, slamming his hand into an old lady with a walker. She crashed to the floor. Her walker split into three pieces and the black- haired wig she carried flew onto a bell boy.

"Oh my!" the employee shrieked.

Garfield scrambled to the ground to help her and she suddenly ripped her dentures out of her mouth.

"Look sonny boy--"

"Run Rachel, run!" he yelled. He motioned for her to enter first and he cautiously rolled his luggage in the small area. Both ran into an elevator and as soon as the door closed they began to laugh.

"You're such an idiot."

Rachel pressed a button causing Garfield to complain. "Man, I wanted to press it!"

"Why do you always act like a child?" she groaned.

The door opened and waiting was a small family. They were droning on about politics and Garfield held Rachel's hand.

"If Kori makes you wanna hurl, you can switch with me and Richard. He'd love sharing with Kori," he informed her honestly.

"Me sharing with you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Trust me, I won't try anything. In fact, you can move the other bed as far away from as you would like!"

Rachel smiled and looked down at the floor she glided her feet upon. She jammed a dollar into the large machine.

"That's really nice Garfield but--"

He stopped her. "And you can even pick what you want me to bring for dinner every night. You can pick what TV channel you wanna watch and take up as much bathroom time as you want…."

Okay, the offer was getting tempting. He would give her all these luxuries just for her to rest in the room. Rachel did like him. He was sweet, honest, and good looking. But on top of all that, he'd die for her. That was extreme. He had been her friend ever since college and stuck with her through thick and thin.

"Garfield…Kori is my best friend. She won't make me hurl but she is quite…."

He smiled.

"Think about it, okay?"

The fact was, she had about five minutes to think about it. Richard would be bringing up their luggage and there would be too much confusion if they suddenly switched rooms.

Rachel walked back into the elevator and made room for her blond friend. The male pressed a button and suddenly he jumped. The elevator light had just flickered.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a little jumpy," he sighed, calming back down. The elevator started to move up and both stared at the buttons in awe.

"I thought your room was down one floor."

"It is…"

Garfield pushed number '7' repeatedly and the elevator began to shake. Rachel clung onto the walls and was suddenly flung across the area, landing on Garfield's luggage. His eyes widened. The elevator was officially stuck.

* * *

"Whoa. You can see the little people down there!" he smiled, looking down a crack. She rolled her eyes and groaned. Both young adults were stuck in between floors.

"It's been ten minutes…"

"Richard sent me a text message. He said the elevator fixer people can't come right now. Everyone else will be using the emergency stairs.

This sucks butt."

She had no reply. Suddenly she started curse at him. "This is all your fault! Why couldn't you stop flirting?" she screamed furiously. He winced.

"Huh? All I said was that you could share a room with me. I didn't turn on my charm," he replied.

Rachel scoffed. "What charm? Ever since this morning you couldn't stop pissing me off."

He let out a fake gasp.

"How did I bother you?"

"You hung my bras on someone's mailbox, you spilled hot tea onto my shirt, and ate all my Hershey Kisses! Why can't you leave me alone?"

Wow. How would Garfield have ever guessed that eating her food would cause her to have a meltdown?

Garfield frowned and rested against his suitcase. "I am your friend."

She grimaced. "Sadly."

"You always tell me you'd do anything to save me and then you go bothering me!"

Garfield had no reply. He grabbed at her left hand and stroked it gently.

"Sorry."

She calmed down and began to blush at herself. Why did she always have to go around offending everyone? All he ever did was tried to become closer to her!

They were silent for quite a few minutes.

* * *

10:30 PM.

"Go fish."

"Got any three's?"

"Oh look. You win again," said Rachel in monotone. Garfield looked at his cards. He tossed them aside and looked at her unbelievingly.

"You always let me win!"

She shrugged.

"It's really cold in here, have you noticed?" she asked breathing in the cool elevator air. He rubbed his arms while watching her shiver.

She shifted her position on the luggage and rested her head on her purse. He nodded and tossed his blanket to her. "Use this. You can also use the suitcase as a bed, I guess. I'll sleep down here," he declared, throwing his leather jacket onto a small space. He crawled around trying to find a comfortable position.

As soon as he did this, Rachel sat up.

"No. It's your suitcase. I'll sleep there since I was giving you an attitude," she replied, throwing the blanket into his lap.

He pulled her arm. "No. I insist."

She groaned. There wasn't much anything she could do at that point. He would argue with her all through the night if he had to…just to show her that he truly was a gentleman.

He laid the luggage down horizontally and unzipped it. He balled up some of his shirts to create a pillow for both of them.

Rachel laid his sweaters down and smiled. They smelled just like the cologne he wore.

"Gar, I'm serious. Please sleep up here."

He couldn't resist. She pleaded with him, causing the male to give in.

"Okay. I won't do anything…except this…." Garfield reached over and kissed her. It was soft and lovingly and he knew that her reaction would be angry. They pulled away unwillingly causing Rachel to long for another one.

"That is how I say good night."

She sighed.

"Garfield nothing works between us, okay?"

"Your constant flirting is an obvious indication that you want to build a relationship off of touching but--"

He grinned as she trailed off and shifted to face the other side. He left her to just face the back of his blond head. Suddenly he sat up.

"Wanna play truth or dare?"

She rolled her eyes. "What are we? Twelve?"

He beamed at her. "Pick. Truth or dare."

"Truth…."

Garfield began to roll his fingers at his temples. "I'm thinking!"

She waited. This guy would never leave her alone. He'd infuriate her with his antics, he'd make her heart flutter with his 'friendly flirting', and then he'd go all out by driving her insane.

"Have you ever made out with Richard?" he inquired, touching the tip of her nose. She groaned.

"No."

He gasped. "Yeah-huh!"

"No."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "This is called Truth or Dare not Lie or Dare."

She took off her shoes and whacked him in the head. "Fine. Yeah me and Rich went at it in the mall two years ago. So very passionate," she slurred. He suddenly grimaced and covered his eyes. That was not what he wanted to hear. He had to admit that did make him extremely jealous. He reached over and held her hand. "Did you like it?" his eyes bore holes through hers.

She found herself blushing under the spot and made a face. "Not as much as…"

Garfield snickered lightly. "Not as much as me. Same here."

Garfield pecked her on the cheek.

"Anyway, truth or dare?" she spat, unbelieving that he made her play the game.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me when the first time you went into my room was," she spoke uncaring of his reply.

He lightly shoved her. "That's a truth wrapped up into a dare!" he said.

"You can't dare me to say the truth! That's like a truth- dare burrito!"

Rachel smiled at him. His face was cute. "You're so stupid Gar. Fine, I dare you to flick me off."

Garfield's smile faded away and his look contorted in horrification. "I don't want to."

She sneered. "You're scared."

"Nuh-uh. I'll do it but you have to promise not to be mean."

Rachel sighed. "You know what? Forget it. It's eleven. I really want to sleep."

Garfield nodded. "Okay."

* * *

11:24 PM.

"Why do you keep eating the m&m's?" he whined playfully.

"It's my trail mix. Besides, you stole my Doritos," Rachel replied as-a-matter-of- factly.

He sighed and laid back on her purse.

"Ever wonder what would happen if we weren't investigators? I mean, I think I might be a scientist when I wanna quit," he rambled.

Rachel clamped her mouth shut. Where was this coming from?

"No I don't wonder."

He looked at her. "Yeah? Why not?"

"Because I know that whatever may happen to me, I have wonderful friends that will watch my back. And I have an incredible best friend named Garfield that has an amazing sense of style and humor."

Garfield kept staring at her sincerely. "Wow. I shouldn't worry then."

Rachel shifted her position on the suitcase and gave him a warm smile.

"Do you ever think we'll get married?"

Startled, Rachel blurted out some random response. "Sure…"

He scratched the back of his neck uneasily. "I don't necessarily mean to each other…"

"Right…"

An awkward pause followed.

"But if we did our kids would be lookin' good!"

Rachel smiled. "Hmm. Let's say we were married…what makes you think I'd want a kid?" she wondered, flicking a peanut at him. He tossed a raisin down her shirt on accident and she kicked his shin.

"Let's face it. Being married to good-looking me…what the heck would we be doing most of the time?"

Rachel groaned. "You just ruined the whole moment."

"I'm serious though. A kid would be bound to happen sooner or later even if we did use--"

"Gar!"

"I'm just sayin'!"

* * *

Midnight.

"Mmmm."

Rachel turned over and felt an arm around her waist. She was still asleep and completely exhausted. The female felt a hand rise up her thigh and she shifted once again. "Mmmm," she mumbled being unaware that she was making strange noises.

Garfield opened his mouth and breathed in the hot air. He rubbed his eyes and threw the blanket off him. He completely forgot Rachel was next to him and accidentally slapped the small of her back. She groaned once again and woke up.

"It's so hot Gar," she mumbled, lethargically. His eyes shut again.

"Yeah." He began to take off his sweater and was left with an undershirt and jeans. His socks were tossed off to the side while Rachel hurled her sweater at his forehead.

"Why's it so dark?" he slurred. Rachel shrugged.

"Why were you thrashing around in sleep?" she asked him.

It was his turn to shrug. "Gar, move over. You take up all the space with your fat arms!" she said forcefully. He blinked and laid his head back onto the 'pillow' of shirts.

"Girl, that's called muscle. I can do two hundred pushups. Come on, feel that," he thrusted his bicep at her and she laughed at him with mockery.

"I'm going to have to pass on that."

He smiled at her in contempt. "Meanie."

They slept for a few more minutes until Garfield screamed, "You're vibrating!"

Rachel shoved him away. "What?" she wondered, and began to look around in the darkness.

"You ass. That's my cell phone." She grabbed it out of her back pocket and flipped it open. The light immediately shined into his eyes.

"Ah!"

"Stop screaming," she said with a revolted look on her face.

'The employees said that they will be getting you out in ten minutes. Be wary of turbulence.'

Kori had sent her that message and it seemed like being stuck in an elevator was a normal, every-day task. Why couldn't they get them out now?

Garfield read the message, squinting and pumped his fist in the air again.

"Yes!"

* * *

1 AM.

"This sucks!"

Rachel groaned.

"Weren't they supposed to--"

Suddenly the elevator began to shift upwards. Rachel felt her body fly into the air for a mere split second and crash onto Garfield's leg. It began to shake violently and the lights flickered uncontrollably. Garfield's eyes dilated.

"Whoa," he squealed. "We're now on the eleventh floor!"

"How did that happen?" she asked him, clutching his right hand. The elevator started to creak and groan. It made puffing noises and suddenly the stuck elevator turned into a rollercoaster of darkness.

The lights were now off and Garfield's belongings were now sprawled all around the elevator.

"We're going to FFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL--" they both yelled.

Throughout the screaming, tossing, turning, and scrambling they eventually landed upside down on the first floor.

Both of their hearts were racing intensely.

"Get off me…" growled Rachel. Garfield stood up and immediately fell down.

"Whoa. Massive fall! We just dipped down like, ten floors at ninety miles per hour!"

She replied with a scream into his shirt. "Gar…"

Both of them ended up with slight injuries.

* * *

The next day at the buffet breakfast.

"Good morning sexy," came a deep voice from behind Rachel.

"Hello Gar. I'm so sore," she complained serving a bagel onto her plate. Garfield nodded while spreading jam onto his toast.

"Yeah, did you tell Kori about everything?" he inquired, unzipping his jacket. She smiled.

"She guessed that we made out and then she made me tell her everything. It wasn't fun," Rachel spoke. They both walked over to the group at a fancy table and sat down.

"Mornin' Rae," smiled Victor. Greetings were made around the table and soon enough everyone was laughing just like old times.

Richard reached over and placed his arm around Kori's shoulders.

"Hey Dick, I'm gonna head out to start the car with Gar and Rae. I'll see you in a few," smiled Victor.

Richard replied with a nod and Kori began to whisper things in his ear. Looks like they were going to need some time alone.

Garfield, Rachel, and Victor made their way onto an elevator.

The large African American pressed a button and all three began to relax.

Suddenly the elevator started to hum loudly. Victor's face contorted into confusion.

"That's strange…"

Rachel and Garfield's eyes widened.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

**Pretty predictable ending, I know. But thank you for reading and please leave a review! :)**

**-PRMS.**

**BTW, I'm thinking of changing my name. Should it be--CritiqueQueen OR WritingSpazz ??**


End file.
